


what i wouldn't do

by hanyolo



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyolo/pseuds/hanyolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set during Andy and April's Fancy Party, just a kind of what if</p>
            </blockquote>





	what i wouldn't do

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting anything, please be gentle. apologising in advance for any overlooked mistakes. thanks for reading.

 

Orin is terrifying. Like, scarier than April. So, of course they are going to get as far away from him as possible. 

Leslie grabs Ben's hand and drags him behind her, cackling as they make their way through the throng of random partygoers in Andy and April's living room. Most of them pay no attention to them, a few give them funny looks. But Ben doesn't care. All he can focus on is Leslie's hand in his and how happy and carefree she appears to be. Also, drunk. They are both very drunk.  

She opens a door and yanks him inside. They are on the other side of the house from Orin - in what he is assuming is Burley's bedroom; it's very tidy - so he thinks that they must be safe. 

Leslie is leaning against the door, smiling up at him as she gets her breath back. 

"That kid is weird," she laughs.

"I think he knows when I'm going to die," he says, deadly serious. 

"What? Ben, that's ridiculous."

He shakes his head, "He might be planning something."

Ben actually looks kind of scared and, if this weren't such a serious situation, she would find it adorable. Instead, she steps towards him, lifts a hand to his arm and squeezes gently. 

"Don't worry," she says. "I've got your back."

He smiles at this before admitting that okay, he's being stupid. Orin is just a creepy kid with creepy hobbies, not a murderer. 

"Total weirdo," she agrees. Her hand falls from his arm and he definitely misses the contact. 

Leslie perches at the end of the bed, motions for him to do the same. 

"I can't believe they actually got married."

Ben shrugs, "I think it's sweet."

"Really?" She raises an eyebrow. "They've been dating a month. That's not enough time."

"Enough time for what?"

Where does she start? It's not long enough to get to know the other person: their habits - good and bad, their favourite things, their hopes and dreams. What if you marry someone and later discover that they're a serial killer? Or that you hate the way they eat?

It's definitely not enough time to fall in love. 

"To know if it's worth it," she decides on. 

"I think sometimes you just  _know_ ," he says softly. 

Leslie finally looks up at him. He's blushing and he looks so nervous and  _God, he's cute._

"Yeah," she agrees, because maybe he has a point.

Sometimes you meet someone that makes you want to do crazy things like risk your job for a festival or ask them to give up their entire life for you. And maybe it's too soon to tell - she has only known him for a couple months but she likes the way she feels when she's with him. Beautiful and funny, like she could do anything.

Ben reaches out to cup her face, drops his hand before it reaches her. 

"This isn't because I'm drunk," he says. "Because I'm not anymore."

She has no idea what he's saying, but it doesn't matter because he leans down and kisses her. Soft and slow as he waits for her to respond. 

After what seems like forever, she kisses him back. 

Something inside Ben seems to snap and his kisses get deeper and hotter as he lowers her onto her back. 

Normally Leslie likes to be in charge in the bedroom, but Ben seems to know what he's doing and she loves the feeling of his body covering hers as his hands sneak under her blouse. Also, his ass feels amazing. 

"God, Leslie," he murmurs against her neck, between kisses. "I've wanted to do this for so long."

"How long?" she gasps out. 

"Since Freddie Spaghetti."

Leslie stops unbuttoning his shirt in order to bring his lips back up to hers. 

"Same," she moans into his mouth. 

 

Being with Ben is different than any other man she has ever been with. He's a talker, which she loves, and he makes the most amazing sounds when something feels good. A strangled moan when he enters her; a sharp groan when she bites down on his shoulder; murmuring her name over and over again when he comes. He seems to enjoy pleasuring her, which is actually extremely hot, and he is  _very_  talented with his mouth. 

After they have both recovered, Ben goes to move off of her but she wraps her arms around his waist, holding him there. 

"Stay," she murmurs into his neck. 

He leans down, kisses her forehead, her cheek, her lips before rolling onto his side, pulling her with him so she is tucked against his chest. She shimmies up so they are face to face. 

"I get it," she says, tracing patterns on his chest with her finger. 

"Get what?"

Her hand stills as she meets his gaze. 

"Sometimes you just know."

Ben watches her, the thumb that had been rubbing her hipbone ceasing. She doesn't look away.  Then his face breaks out into the biggest, dopiest grin and he is kissing her again. She kisses him back, but they are both smiling too much for it to continue. 

"Does this mean-"

"Stay," Leslie breathes. "Stay in Pawnee, with me."

"Okay," he says, struggling to keep the smile from breaking out on his face. 

He kisses her one last time before pulling away. 

"We should get cleaned up."

Leslie pouts, arches her back slightly, and he would love nothing more than to resume their earlier activities but the party sounds like it's dying down and he'd rather not have anyone walk in on them. 

"Come on," he says, helping her up. "Come home with me. If you want," he stammers. And as much as she had loved confident Ben, she loves awkward, nerdy Ben just as much. "I mean, you don't have to-"

"Ben-" she stops him, taking his hand. "I want to."

He smiles sheepishly as she tells him that they will probably go to her place because the Pawnee Super Suites is the worst. 

They get dressed and make the bed up. Ben almost feels bad for having sex in Burley's bed but he gets over it pretty quickly when Leslie stops in the doorway, smiles at him over her shoulder. So, yeah - they may never get invited back, but it was so worth it. 

 

The plan is to sneak out. It's only 2A.M. so they figure the party will still be going on. (They will later learn that Jean Ralphio moved the party to his bachelor pad even though Leslie's pretty sure he still lives with his dad.)

It becomes apparent that the party has come to an end when they stumble into the living room, Leslie laughing at something Ben has said, to find that only the Parks Department - and Ann - remain. 

Also, Orin for some reason. He is standing at the window, half hidden by the curtain as he watches them.  _Weirdo,_ Leslie thinks as he meets her gaze and stares at her, eyes glassy, unblinking.

"Hey, Leslie," Tom greets. He is clearly very drunk. "I thought you left ages ago. And Ben!" he exclaims, clearly just noticing him. 

"Wait," a slightly more sober Ann points at them accusingly. "Did you guys hook up?"

Ben blushes and stutters and stammers while avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Leslie considers her options. She could lie, pretend that nothing had happened, that they had just passed out somewhere. Or tell the truth, that she and Ben just had amazing, wonderful sex. Judging by the look Donna is giving her, it's pretty obvious what they had been doing so she figures that there's no point hiding it. Also, she's still slightly drunk and can't really decide if she's making the right call. 

"April, Andy," Leslie says. "You make a wonderful couple."

She grabs a flustered Ben's hand, leads him to the front door. 

"We are going back to my place to make out some more, and I will see you all at work on Monday."

Then they are gone, leaving their friends in a shocked silence. 

It is Orin who breaks the silence, startling everyone except April.

"I totally called it."


End file.
